


Ancient Moon

by XxDaughterOfTheNilexX



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDaughterOfTheNilexX/pseuds/XxDaughterOfTheNilexX





	1. Chapter One

Blodwen Anselson sighed, it certainly was not easy being an original werewolf, and it sure as hell wasn't easy being not only the alpha of her brothers and the other original werewolves, but also their descendants, the regular werewolves. In total, her pack consisted of 17 wolfs, not counting herself, and they all lived on the same large property, in little houses that suited each of them about a mile apart, not too far from where they had originally come from.

She had a very big job to deal with, being alpha. Her elder brother, Sebastian, was the oldest child of Ansel, so he was supposed to be alpha, not her, but he had died back in the early 11th century (the year 1001 to be precise) when Mikael Mikaelson found out that one of his sons, Niklaus was in fact the werewolf chief and alpha's son, and went on a rampage and killed over half of their village, including Sebastian, his family, their younger brothers, Benjamin and William, and Blodwen's own husband, Milo.

 So, therefore, as second eldest, Blodwen automatically became the alpha. The official name for them would be the North East Atlantic Pack, but they didn't use this name anymore, as Nolan Andrews' son, Cary, led a normal werewolf pack by that name. So the name they used was North Eastern pack, and the North East Atlantic Pack was a branch off for the North Eastern Pack.

She sighed again and flipped her long curly light brown hair back and walked into the house, after making sure everything was running smoothly. Their main headquarters was in Virginia, maybe a couple hours or so north of where they were raised, but they generally moved all over the country every 10 years or so, making sure the werewolves stayed pretty much under wraps. Many werewolves were scared of the original werewolves, but she didn't make that fact known to just every werewolf that she came across, but still she was surprised that the fact of their existence hasn't come across the ears of the originals, the vampires that is. 

Vampires have tried, but failed to kill any of them so far, and they really only meddled in their business when they were really needed, after all, the slaughters of their village was what caused the undying feud of all vampires and werewolves alike.

It was nearly midnight, and everyone was asleep, expect for one other werewolf, Blodwen's brother-in-law, Noel. She knew why he was still up, and why he needed to be alone. The anniversary of the death of Milo. "How is everything?" He asked.

She nodded. "Clear, but I wasn't paying much attention to it." She sighed, sitting on an arm of the chair, across from the couch that he was sitting on.

He nodded. "I understand." He said.

"I can't get Milo, my parents or the others out of my head." He said, putting his head into his hands.

"I can't either. In fact, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of them." Blodwen murmured, many would think She'd be seeking revenge against the Mikaelson family for what happened, but she never had. She didn't blame them for their father's actions, and she would never order an attack against her youngest (half) brother or his siblings. That wouldn't make them the better people, that would only make them just as low as Mikael.

They sat in silence before Blodwen spoke again, "I'm going to be, gonna call it a night." She said, and Noel nodded.

"I think I will too." He said. Blodwen walked out of the living room and towards the front door, into the parlor and made a left, into her bedroom. She didn't bother to change into any pajamas or get under the covers, she just laid on the bed, clutching a pillow before basically crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

 

Blodwen awoke from a bad dream about a couple hours later, groaning, when the clock read 2:30 AM. She sighed and let herself fall back on her bed, head hitting the pillow. No matter what she did, she couldn't get what happened that day out of her head, the day she lost her husband and family. The massacre that started the war between the vampires and the werewolves.

Now that she had been jerked awake by a bad dream of hers, she decided that she might as well get up and change into her pajamas. Sighing once again, she got up out of her bed and closed her door, seeing that it was open a bit, and headed over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top and changed into those. She looked out the window, to see the snow falling freely down. She went back over to her bed, and this time slid under the covers and checked some things on her phone before putting it back on the charger.

She had married Milo when she was 16 years old, but she had known him practically her whole life. Her parents had never set up any arranged marriages for any of their kids, instead, letting them choose who they wanted to be with. And she chose him, when he asked her father for her hand in marriage that is. Milo was mysterious and intimidating, but it depended on who the person was, he wasn't really unless one really knew who he was. And to her, he was loving, romantic to a point and he was a bit protective, but he knew when to stand down, knowing that she could take care of herself.

She had also been close to her father, Ansel. She was the only daughter of the family, so needless to say, he did spoil her a bit and he often took her to places with him. She had also been the only one to know about his affair with Esther, in which produced Klaus. When She first met Esther, she didn't like her, it was nothing personal, as Esther had been very nice to her, but she just didn't like her, but of course she didn't say this out loud, she was as nice and as polite as she ever was. Her father asked her not to say anything about this to anyone, and so, respecting her father, she didn't and kept it to herself, even though she didn't like keeping it from her mother, but she was a bit of a daddy's girl, she couldn't help it, she had pretty much been one since she was born.

She didn't tell her brothers and Noel, Aline and Abraham about this until after the massacre of our village, when she had pieced together who Mikael was and what happened. She had heard rumors from after what happened to that youngest child, he had Esther to turn the rest of their kids into vampires by magic, which what made them be called the Originals, she had basically figured out how Mikael found out about Klaus not being his. Klaus would have needed to kill someone in order to feed, and when he made his first kill, that triggered the werewolf gene and ultimately that very event is behind the cause of what started the long lasting feud.

Through the years, the original werewolves traveled around, mainly only taking residence in the United States, and staying under the radar. So they wouldn't be found out by the Originals. They had run into quite a few werewolf packs, but they didn't tell all of them that they were the original werewolves, as they were supposed to be a legend, that they all supposedly died in the massacre, but Blodwen herself didn't escape unscratched, she had a couple injuries herself, and she waited until he had moved on to the next to slip out of the back exit and managed to grab a few of her brothers along the way to run out to a safe hideout where no one but the pack knew about that their father told us to go in case something ever happened.

She rubbed her eyes and laid her head back on her pillow in attempt to try to get some more sleep, hoping that she wouldn't awake from another bad dream again, she hated those dreams that made her relive that night, even though for as long as she lived, she would never forget what happened.


	3. Chapter Three

Blodwen didn't get up again until 8 that morning, but even then, she was one of the only ones up. Everyone in the pack had different sleeping patterns and schedules, and a lot of them worked night shift just because it was more convenient to them. They changed on the full moon at night anyway and night was when they were at their strongest, so why not?

She usually slept in the afternoon, but yesterday had just been so tiring, she just needed to sleep. This happened every year around the time of the anniversary of the deaths of the families and Cian's birthday.

She got dressed in some leggings and a long sleeved shirt with a sigh, pulling on her winter boots, not bothering to do anything about her hair, and she walked into the kitchen after closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Morning." Micah, her younger brother said. "There's coffee in the pot, just made it."

She nodded. "That's good. Coffee's good." She really needed coffee right now, really did.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You okay?" He asked.

Blodwen gave her brother the slightest hint of a smile. "I'm fine, Micah." She told him. "How have  _your_ nights been?" She knew her little brother, and she knew that he often had reoccurring nightmares, but she was the only one that he's really told about this.

"They've actually been fine for once; I'm getting some sleep now." He sighed heavily. "But I suppose that will change soon, seeing that the full moon is next week."

She gave a nod, she hadn't forgotten. "It'll be fine, we always take precautions, it'll be over before you know it."

That was only the half-truth. Sure, while the transformation and being in wolf form only lasted about 12 hours or longer (depending on each wolf, and how long they've been doing it), it seemed longer than that, because the transformations were truly painful. Really, really painful, it wasn't fun for anyone, and as alpha, Blodwen hated seeing her wolves in pain.

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a mug and poured the coffee. "Are the others home or do you even know?"

"I think so." Micah nodded. "I believe Alistair, Arthur and Jonah stayed in last night, but I heard Edgar and Louis come in about 4 this morning."

Blodwen nodded. "Okay." There was no telling what Edgar and Louis was up to. Whenever they didn't have responsibilities , they liked to go plowing out all hours of the night. As long as they didn't get into any trouble, Blodwen didn't bother with it.

"So, have you hear the rumors?" Micah asked, looking at his sister. "About Niklaus?"

Blodwen shook her head, tilting it slightly. "No, what is it this time?" She asked, curious. She never heard much about the youngest and only half-brother, other than how a lot of vampires were scared of him, and that he was the original hybrid, so most of the time, when rumors were spread about him, it was generally true.

"About how he sired a child." He told me. "His  _biological_  child. Cary was telling me about it earlier."

Blodwen raised an eyebrow as she set her empty mug in the sink, it was Jonah's turn to do the dishes. "No, can't say I have." While most people would think that it was impossible, but she could very well understand how it wasn't. Sure, while Niklaus had been turned into a vampire like the rest of his family, but he still had his werewolf side from their father, and werewolves could reproduce, so it wasn't too impossible as one might think.

Micah nodded. "I'm not surprised. I mean, they have been trying to keep this under wraps." He said.

The alpha shrugged. "Can't say I blame them for wanting to do that." She mused. "Because if this is true, then that is one very powerful child that could very well be tried to be used against him."

"There's also another thing that I heard through the grapevine." Micah hesitated.

She raised her brows at the younger wolf. "Oh? Do tell."

"I heard that Klaus's sire link was broken. I heard some vampires talking about it." He admitted.

"What? How is that even possible?" She asked, wide eyed. Everyone, even the werewolves knew that if the sire of a vampire bloodline was killed, then everyone that that vampire had turned, and everyone that  _they_ had turned would die along with them.

"I don't know." Micah shrugged. "It's what I heard."

"Damn, and I thought  _we_  had issues." Blodwen shook her head.

Micah snorted. "You're telling me." He shook his head before standing up. "Well, I think I'm going to go get some sleep." He said. "You know, with the moon coming up and all."

She nodded. "Yeah, night."

"Night Blodwen." Micah disappeared down a hall and she could hear her little brother's door shut.

Next week, with the full moon, she would definitely have her hands full, that was for sure. She sighed before going down and out to the bunker (where the pack normally chained themselves) and checked on the supplies. She noted that she needed to get making some more wolfsbane and she inspected the chains before determining that she would need to get some more chains, as some of them looked like they were worn down.


	4. Chapter Four

She ended up buying a bunch of medical supplies as well, since there was also an infirmary in the house. They had it set up in case of injuries—and there was a lot of them—because it wasn't just like they could walk into any ER and seek medical attention. So with that pack, there wasn't a such thing as having too many supplies.

After getting everything that she needed from town, she headed back to the house, after a long drive down the dirt road, into the woods. It was easier for them to have everything in the woods, they lived isolated from humans just in case one of them lost control and escaped from the bunker or something, and that way, they could avoid killing an innocent person.

Alistair, Arthur and Blodwen do not change on the full moon (unless they wanted to), so they normally helped keep the rest of the brothers and the pack at bay, and make sure that they stayed chained up, for their safety and for the safety of everyone else.

This way of life sucked, it really did, but it was what it was. Every one of the pack members tried their best to prevent the teens in the pack from triggering their curse, but they all knew that sometimes life happened, but they would try their best though, the best they could avoid this life, then the better.

The days passed swiftly and before they knew it, the full moon was here. Those who hadn't had their werewolf curse triggered, were sent to friend's houses for the night and the others started getting prepared for the night.

A quarter after 7, Blodwen made sure that all of the wolves were down in the bunker. four of her younger brothers; Louis, Edgar, Jonah and Micah? Check. Noel? Check. Aline and Abraham? Check and check.

Those made up of the original werewolves, she looked around as they helped the rest of the members of the pack. The rest of the members were their family's descendants. The only ones not blood related were Aline, Abraham and Noel, but they were still apart of the original wolves.

She made sure that they were there, deciding in her head: Sawyer, Archer, Hudson, and Keaton? Check, check, check and check. She lightly sighed to herself, Keaton was only 16, and he was in a car accident in which killed another driver, though the accident wasn't his fault, the curse was still triggered.

Nolan and Grant? Present, both of them. Those two were directly descended from her father's line, through Sebastian. That only left two, Jessalyn, daughter of Nolan; sister of Cary, and Brooke, Archer's daughter, they were at a friend's house, so that left everyone accounted for.

Aline sighed as she looked at her best friend. She pulled her golden blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head and narrowed her brown eyes. "Here we go again." She groaned, she watched as her husband, Abraham, who had been Milo's best friend, chain himself more heavily, with the help of Arthur. He was a bit stronger than most other wolves, so naturally, he had to be more restrained than his wife.

The alpha sighed heavily and looked at her best friend. "I know." She shook her head as she checked the time. "15 more minutes." She noted, referring to the moon.

Aline nodded. "Can you help me out?" She asked.

Blodwen nodded. "Of course." she told her, as she followed her best friend. They had been through just about everything together. They had been around each other since they were days old, as Blodwen was only 3 days older than Aline, and their mothers had been really close friends, so they grew up together. Besides, Blodwen had 9—10 counting Niklaus—brothers, and no sisters, so, she was really close to her.

The alpha helped her with her chains, and make sure they were secured. "Thanks." Aline murmured, taking the bottle of wolfsbane that her alpha had given her, making a face as she gulped it down, Blodwen knew that it wasn't as painful for her anymore since she has been doing this for centuries, but she knew it still made her uncomfortable, but it weakened her and the others, which helped them to not break their restraints.

Just before it was time, Arthur, Alistair and their sister checked all of the chains on the wolves (whom were all at a fair distance from one another) before stepping back to near the door where they had a couple couches set up and all, since they would be in there with the other wolves for hours.

It wasn't long before they began to hear the agony of the wolves making the transformations against their wills. The alpha werewolf shook her head again with a small sigh as she tried to concentrate on her reading, though she couldn't focus on it too much.

Those 12 hours went by pretty slowly, but thankfully, none of them were injured, although most were tired, except for Noel, he wanted to go out and clear his head, and Alistair decided to go with him, those two were pretty good friends themselves. So while those two went out, everyone else decided to go to bed.

Once Blodwen had went back to the house and to her room, she changed into a pair of black fitted sweatpants and a dark gray rib tank. She put her hair into a ponytail before crawling into bed and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Meanwhile, Alistair and Noel were just out walking, taking a hike, it was a good time for both of them to just get a break and get some fresh air after the events of the full moon.

"How's it going, really man?" Alistair asked his friend as they walked through the woods, finally glad to see some sunlight, the bunker had none.

Noel sighed. "About what?"

Alistair shrugged. "Anything, it's been awhile since we actually got caught up, been busy."

"Going good I suppose. I still miss my family, but then again, don't we all?"

"And that really sucks." Alistair shook his head. "It isn't fair that this happened to our families, what my father did, wasn't our fault." He practically glared at the ground.

"Still, he didn't kill our village, that one's on Mikael."

Alistair was going to say something, but he caught something at the corner of his eye. "Hey, what's that." Upon closer speculation, he saw it was a person. "Rather, who is it?"

The two werewolves exchanged glances and went to investigate. They walked closer and they could see a man that had dark brown, almost black colored hair, though his was long and wild, and he was covered in injuries, some wounds fresh and some had caked blood.

Noel's eyes widened. "Impossible." He muttered.

Alistair looked over at him and then down at the man in front of him. "Wha—oh my god."

"The man opened his dark green eyes, noticing the two. He instantly recognized them. "Noel." He murmured weakly.

"Milo."

Noel stared at his brother for a few seconds before snapping out of it. He hit Alistair's chest. "C'mon, we have to get him back to the house." He said.

Alistair nodded and the two quickly got to work, they each grabbed either side of Milo and hosted him up. "Sorry." Noel murmured at the sound of his older brother's light groan. Noel was dying to ask his brother how the hell he was alive, but he knew that Milo couldn't answer much in the state that hew as in, but just knew that he needed to get him back to get those wounds tended too. He didn't look good, at all, he was gravely injured and the clothes that he had were worn and torn.

"So, how do we tell Blodwen?" Alistair asked.

"Blodwen?" Milo asked, he was at the point of unconsciousness, but he still caught his wife's name.

"Yes, she's alive." Noel told him and then flickered his bright green eyes to Alistair. "I don't know, she's your sister, you tell her."

Alistair sighed. "Oh, alright." They got the lost wolf back to the house and to the infirmary and got him laid on a bed.

Alistair went to get his sister while Noel looked around the little room, unsure of what to do in here. Only Aline and Blodwen knew how to tend to injuries. And he would rather leave it to them, sure, he had lived over a thousand years, but all this still made him feel queasy, and he didn't know how they did it, but hey, someone had to do it.

Alistair went to knock on his sister's door. "Blodwen." He called.

She opened her door just moments later. "Yes, Alistair?"

"Come with me." He sighed at the look she gave him. "Trust me, it's easier to show you than tell you."

"Alright." She sighed, giving in. She followed him after closing her door behind her. He led her to the infirmary and stopped at the door.


	6. Chapter Six

"Now, when Noel and I were out, we uh, we kind of found Milo." Alistair said hesitantly, studying his sister. "I know how this sounds, and I don't know how or why, but it's him." He opened the door so she could see for herself.

"What?" Blodwen whispered, she could hardly process what she was just told. She looked at the figure on the bed, and she was starting to believe what her little brother had just told her, it did look like Milo.

"Yeah, we kind of asked ourselves that same question, but it really is him."

She looked up and Noel confirmed what her brother was saying. "He needs medical attention." Noel said. "Wherever he's been hasn't been good for him."

Blodwen nodded after it sunk in, she forced her feet to move. She would worry about all of the whys and how's later, but right now, she knew that her husband was severely injured and he needed attention. She looked at Noel and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to need rubbing alcohol, antibiotic cream, some gauze, and medical tape." She listed off some things.

Her brother-in-law nodded. "Sure thing." He crossed the room to the closet where they kept most of the supplies.

Blodwen walked over to her husband's bed, and touched his arm lightly. Milo opened his eyes a bit. "Blodwen." He still sounded a bit weak.

She nodded. "It's me, it's okay, we'll get you taken care of." She murmured to him gently. She forced whatever tears were wanting to shed back, and tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Was held captive." He got the words out. "Managed to escape." He said as Noel came back with the supplies, eyes widened at what he heard his brother said.

"Here." He whispered, handing her the supplies.

She gave him and nod as she took them. She looked back at Milo. "Shh, don't worry about that right now Milo, let's get you fixed up first." After he gave a weak nod, she turned back to Noel.

 "I'm going to have you to help me out here." She told him. "This won't be very pleasant for him." She warned her brother-in-law, giving him a look which told him everything.

Noel nodded, knowing what she meant. "Gotcha." He went on the other side of his brother, prepared to help out in any way that he could. Blodwen took one of the gauze pads and doused it in the rubbing alcohol and dabbed it on the sores that she found. She very was relieved that he didn't make too many sounds of pain, as he was mostly out of it and let out the breath that she didn't know that she had been holding.

"Can you stop the bleeding some on some of these wounds please?" She asked Noel. "All you have to do is just apply pressure."

He nodded and did as told.

Milo had several wounds on his chest that needed cleaning and bandaging, but pretty soon, she was finished with all of the bandaging. She hated this for him, but now that his wounds were properly tended to, she had no doubt in her mind that he could start healing a lot faster now. But of course, she didn't know if he had any internal injuries though, as he was not awake to tell her.

"What's this here?" Noel asked, pointing to a red spot on his brother's arm. The alpha frowned and inspected her husband's arm gingerly.

"It looks like a wolfsbane burn." She murmured. She put some Vaseline on it, from experience, that usually helped. "Whoever held him captive must of subdued him; controlled him with it." She sighed, brushing some hair out of his face. It made her angry, about who did this to him and why. It took a few moments for her to get her mind off of that. At least he was here, with his pack, where he could get better and he was safe now.

"Makes you wonder just what happened." Noel sighed.

"I know." She shook her head. "Whatever happened, it wasn't good." She said, as she got a trash can and cleaned up the mess.

"I'm done for now, I don't know if he has any internal injuries, as he isn't able to communicate right now, but seeing as he had a wolfsbane burn, it's safe to assume that he has ingested it, so we'll know when it gets out of his system." Blodwn commented, walking back over. "He just needs rest." She added.

Noel nodded. "Listen, I think I'm going to get some sleep." He said. "It's been a long night; I'll check back in later."

Blodwen nodded. "Okay, I'll be here with him."

He nodded and left the infirmary as his alpha took a seat in a chair next to Milo's bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Blowden sat near his bed to keep an eye on things. Making sure that he was okay and she wanted to keep an eye on those wounds of his. What she really wanted the most was answers. Where had he been? Who had him? How did he escape? What happened? But she knew the answers to all these questions would have to wait until later, when he was better, when he was up and could provide the answers to those. The biggest question of all those, was why.

She knew that she would have to call a mandatory pack meeting. If not everyone knew that Milo was found, they would shortly, especially with those brothers of hers. She didn't want to leave him, but she pulled out her phone and texted Alistair to spread the word of the meeting and that it was urgent. The meeting had to start once everyone had gotten some sleep.

After a couple hours, he was still breathing steadily and she knew that he would be out for a while, so she stood and headed back to her bedroom to get dressed. It was still snowy out, so she dressed in simple jeans, a long sleeved shirt and her winter boots. She left her hair down after running a brush through it.

Then she headed into the kitchen for "breakfast" which consisted of coffee and a muffin. She really didn't have that much of an appetite after everything that had happened after this morning. Before long, Jonah entered the kitchen. He was the 10th and final born of the Anselson family.

"Is it true then? That Alistair and Noel found Cian?"

She nodded. "Yes, they did. He's alive."

"Damn." Jonah murmured. "I wonder what happened."

"The only thing that I know is that he was held captive. That's all that Milo really managed to say before he passed out." She shook her head. "He's sleeping now."

A couple hours later, everyone was awake, they all gathered in the commons room, as they couldn't really meet in their usual place, as it was still snowing. None of them thought that that would be very pleasant. But neither was the nature of this meeting.

One by one, they all piled down from down the stairs (for her brothers and the originals wolf's case) or from the front door. She did a head count before beginning. "Now, some of you may have heard that Milo had been found."

She saw several heads nodding at her statement. "It's true." She told them. "He has. Alistair and Noel found him earlier and brought him back to the house this morning. From what we've learned so far, he has been captured and tortured."

Abraham's eyes widened a little. "How is this even possible?" He asked. "I mean, after all these years, I thought he died with the others."

She nodded. "We all did, but apparently, he never did."

"Do you know anything else at the moment?" Sawyer asked.

"Is it possible that the people who had him will come back looking for him?" Keaton asked a good question.

"We don't know anything else at the moment. We won't know anything until he wakes up. Milo is still recovering from the wolfsbane and his injuries." She explained. "And I'm not sure Keaton. When Alistair and Noel was out earlier, they didn't scent anything foreign."

"So, what do we do?" Nolan asked.

"For now, until we know more, extra patrols on all our borders and everyone be out on alert." She said. "Oh, and use the buddy system." She looked over them. "Is any one rested enough to take the first shift?"

Three of them raised their hands; Grant, Sawyer and Sebastian. She nodded. "Okay, you three will take the North border, and Noel." She looked at her brother-in-law. "You, Louis and Edgar take the East."

"The rest of you, please don't go out alone."

And with that, she headed for the door, and Abraham and Aline followed her. "Is he okay?" Abraham was Milo's best friend.

"He will be." She sighed. "I think." She shook her head. "Until the wolfsbane clears out of his system, I can't be for sure if he has any internal damage or not." She explained as they walked. "But mentally, I don't know, there is the potential of PTSD."

"He looks bad." Abraham commented as they walked into the infirmary.

Blodwen nodded. "That'll take time." She went over to Milo and checked the wounds under the bandages, it was time to change them anyway. She was impressed with the way that they were healing already. He had always been a fast healer, with the proper care that was.

"They're looking much better than when he first came in." She murmured, discarding the old bandages and Aline handed her new fresh ones.

"He'll be a on a soft food diet for a while." She sighed, just realizing what they  _didn't_  have. "I gotta go to the store." She didn't want to leave her husband, but she needed to go.

"I'll go with you." Aline said.

"And I'll stay with Milo." Abraham said. "Keep an eye on him." He said. "I'll text you if he wakes up."

She nodded. "Thanks Abe."

He nodded. "No problem." He sat down in the chair as they walked out.

Aline and Blodwen went over to the SUV and they drove to the store. Aline pushed the cart for Blodwen as she picked up a few soft foods such as applesauce, pudding, soups and broth.

"Do you think he will like any of this stuff?" She asked.

Blodwen shrugged. "He'll have to." She also threw some rice in the cart. "For now, until he got stronger, he needed foods that won't upset his stomach." Blodwen's phone beeped and she looked at her phone, to see a message from Abraham.

' _He's in and out of consciousness.'_

She pocked her phone and looked at Aline. "Time to go." They checked out and left.


	8. Chapter Eight

Once back at the house, Aline took the bags into the kitchen while Blodwen went into the infirmary. Abraham had been right. Milo was in and out of consciousness. He was currently awake. Abraham stood up when the alpha walked in. "He's lucid, but a bit groggy still."

Blodwen nodded at his words. That was to be expected. "Could you have Aline heat up some broth? No telling how long it's been since he's had something on his stomach." She murmured lowly.

He nodded. "Sure thing."

Blodwen approached the bed and sat in the chair. "Hey." She said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He grogged.

She nodded. "Are you sore anywhere?" She asked. "Internally I mean."

He shook his head. "No, not really."

She was a bit relieved by that. It meant that he had no internal injuries. That and the fact that he was healing nicely helped. Aline soon brought in the broth and handed it to Blodwen before stepping back.

"I want to see if you can keep some broth down. Do you think you could?" She asked her husband gently. He nodded. She helped him and he was able to get about half of it down, before he couldn't take any more of it. She knew that it would be a process, but she was pretty happy with the progress so far. She let him go back to sleep and walked back to the kitchen followed by Aline.

"So, how are you holding up?" She asked her best friend. Aline could see right through Blodwen's exterior, she was one of two people that could, Milo being the other one. She may have been able to keep up a strong exterior and her brother's and the others couldn't see any different, but for Aline and Milo, they were the only two closest people to her that could see right through her facade.

Blodwen sighed, setting the bowl in the sink. "I don't know." She said. "I mean, I'm happy that he's alive and that I have him back, but I can't help but wonder how this has all affected him and I can't help but wonder if these people are still after him." She shook her head. "I can't lose him again."

Aline nodded. "You know the pack won't let anything happen." She said. "And you've already done what you could with what you know, increasing patrols and ordering no one to go out alone is the best thing that you could do with what you have." She said. "My tip to you is to talk to him when he gets a little bit better about what he knows."

Blodwen didn't have time to say or do anything at her friends words, as she heard something from the infirmary. Aline heard it too. "Wait a minute, that's Milo." She commented, but Blodwen was already running down the hall to find out what was wrong. Abraham and Noel had also heard it, as they had caught up with her. They reached the infirmary to find the werewolf on the bed thrashing around, no doubt from night terrors.

"Hold him down! Keep him still!" Blodwen told the boys. If they didn't do that, it risked the chance of Milo accidentally hurting himself. Abraham and Noel, listening to her, went over, one on either end, Abraham held his legs down and Noel his right side. Blodwen went to his left side and placed a hand on each shoulder gently. "Milo!" She said to him.

"Milo, wake up!. You're okay. Nothing is hurting you." Blodwen told him this a few times before he finally woke in a panic before taking a breath and fell back down on the pillow, giving a light pant. "You're fine." Blodwen murmured to him, running a hand lightly through his hair to calm him.

Noel let go of his brother, and he, Abraham and Aline left the infirmary. Milo looked into his wife's eyes and nodded, before slowly relaxing, trusting her. He nodded again as his breathing steadied.

"Okay?" Blodwen nodded. "Are you okay?"

Milo nodded. "Yeah." He said, "I am now." He still looked tired, and it wasn't too much longer before he fell back asleep, but this time, Blodwen stayed at his bedside in case it happened again.

Blodwen was having a hard time trying to figure out all the thoughts running through her head. There were times when she would like to forget all of her responsibilities and just break down, like how she wanted to after the massacre, but she couldn't, she had to be strong for her pack and to lead and guide them. And that stuck with her today. She couldn't have a breakdown, she wouldn't allow herself to, no matter how much she wanted to.

She must've been lost in her thoughts longer than she had thought, because she heard her name and snapped out of it.

"Blodwen." It was Milo's voice.

"Hm?" She looked over at her husband.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." She said, but then he gave her a look. She knew that look. He could see right through that facade of hers, he always could, and sometimes she didn't like it. She sighed. "I don't know. Everything I guess." She mumbled, knowing he could still hear her. "For the last thousand years, I thought you were dead. And now that you're back... I just don't want to lose you again." She had to refrain from unleashing any waterworks, though she did wipe her eyes.

"Oh Blodwen." He murmured. "C'mere." He requested, moving over the bed a little and sitting up.

Blodwen nodded and did as told, getting up from the chair and going over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You won't." He told her as she leaned into him. "Not this time."


	9. Chapter Nine

Over the next few days, Milo could eat more and more, and he was awake more and asleep less, but Blodwen still wouldn't let him get up just yet. She wanted him to get stronger before he even attempted to stand. Finally, on day five, she let him try. "I want to check those bandages first, see if they're ready to come off."

"Alright." He nodded. He was sitting up, legs hanging over the side of the bed. Blodwen carefully and tenderly removed the bandages from his chest and his back and sides. Upon doing so, she had determined that it was time for them to be removed. His wounds had completely healed. All that was left were the scars. And he had a bunch of them, and they weren't recent, they were from old wounds. Some of them, she knew he had since before the massacre, but a majority of them came from after. 

She hated what had happened to him, but there wasn't anything she could do, but help him now. She could feel her husband's eyes on her, watching what she was doing. "The good news is that the bandages can come off. The wounds completely healed over." She looked over at him when he didn't say anything and placed a hand on his. "Are you ready to start walking?" She asked.

He nodded and took her hand. "Yeah." He had informed his wife a couple days ago that he hadn't really walked—or moved around—much until he had managed to escape. She decided that he could leave the infirmary if he wanted, and he agreed to it.

With her help, he was able to stand. She had to put one hand on his back, and one hand on his chest, and he had to put an arm around her shoulders, but he was able to stand. She helped him with a couple steps before letting him try on his own, She kept her hands in place until she was sure that he was able to handle his own balance and stepped away, and took a seat on the edge of the bed, but close enough to help if he needed it.

It took a few steps for him to fully get the hang of it, slowly, but surely. He walked to one end of the room to the other a few times before sitting back on the side of the bed beside her, seeming tired. She just looked at him, not sure what to say, but he spoke first.

"It was bad Blodwen." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, deciding to tell the story now. "Really bad." Blodwen could tell that he was wanting to talk, but she also didn't want to press him. "I was held in a dungeon, I had lost track of the time, the day. The only way I was able to measure the time was by the full moon." He broke off, trying to gather himself.

"Don't even get me started with the transformations." He sighed. "That was probably one of the worse things of all." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know why they targeted me. They never said why." He shook his head. From the way that his voice was cracking, she could tell he was about to break down. "They said that no one had survived. Not my brother, and not even you." He looked at her then and her heart almost broke. She had never seen the look that he had on his face before.

She wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, I'm here, we're all fine." she murmured to him gently. He nodded and hugged her back.

"I don't remember much about them, but I believe that I was set free, but I don't know why."

She nodded. "We still need to tell the others. Are you ready to get out of the infirmary?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I am."

"Do you think you can walk that far?"

He nodded. "I think so." Blodwen stood and waited for him to stand. She put her arms around his torso for extra support and he put an arm around her shoulder. Once out in the hallway, she spotted Noel heading for the stairs.

"Noel, can you gather the wolves, meet in the commons?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

Once in the commons room, she led Milo to a chair so he could sit down. Everyone was gathered together within 15 minutes. She explained a little about what was going on as well as introducing Milo to the newer wolves before sitting down on the arm of the chair. And Milo answered any questions anyone had to the best of his ability.

After the meeting, she got Milo settled into the bedroom. She had found some time today to go to town to get some stuff for him. Some clothes and toiletries. She showed him where everything was before letting him get a shower (and yes, she had to explain how it worked). While he was in the shower she changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top and took her long curls out of its braid.

Then she turned on the TV and went and sat on her bed. "Um, Blodwen?" She heard about 15 minutes later. "How do you turn off the shower?" She couldn't help but to chuckle as she got up and went into the bathroom and showed him how to turn it off by doing it for him, all while amused.

"Thank you." He said and hugged her.

"Oh come on, you're still wet." She said, and handed him a towel. "Please dry off first." She said and kissed and went back to the bed.

A couple minutes later, he came back out dressed in pajama bottoms. "Feel better?" She asked him, knowing that a shower probably helped a great deal.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Much." He said before getting in bed. Blodwen nodded slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. 

The next day, Blodwen was folding laundry in the bedroom, with Milo attempting to help, when she heard a knock at her door. She crossed the room and answered her door to see her younger brother Edgar.

"Hey, sis, there's a hybrid at the door wanting to see you." He said. "She has a kid with her."

Blodwen got a confused look on her face and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be right there." She walked out of the room, following Edgar. She was aware that her husband had followed her, but she was much too curious to make him rest.

Upon entering the room, she could see a young woman with brown hair holding a child. She spoke when she saw her. "You're the alpha?"

Blodwen nodded. "I am."

"You're Ansel's daughter? Klaus's half-sister." She looked at the alpha. "You have the same eyes."

She nodded again. "I'm Blodwen."

"Haley." She said. "Haley Marshall."


End file.
